Observations
by madd09
Summary: The characters thoughts on Derek and Karen in the season 1 finale. Rated T just in case


A/N

Thanks to my beta for proof reading this for me. I hope that you all enjoy reading this I'm nervous about posting in this category because all the Derek/Karen stories are amazing.

Smash  
Takes place during episode 15

**Ivy**

I got back to the dressing room and searched my bag till I pulled out what I was looking for, Karen's engagement ring. I tossed the case back and forth between my hands trying to decide what to do. I was mad. Karen just waltzes in and suddenly she is going on as Marilyn, a part that should be mine. I know it a hell of a lot better than she does, but that doesn't matter does it? She has something. Something I don't, according to Derek.

Maybe the fact that he hasn't slept with her yet… though he's always been weird when it comes to miss perfect. I mean, he went around to her apartment to apologize. He expects me to believe that there's nothing going on between them when it's the only thing that makes sense.

My mind made I open the ring box and place it on Karen's dresser.

**Tom and Julia**

"Do you think there is something going on between Derek and Karen?" asked Tom.

"Anyone else and I would say they were sleeping together, but Karen's not like that the first thing she wanted to do this morning was call her fiancée. She's too nice to cheat." replied Julia slightly distracted.

"There is something going on. He has been very insistent on Karen from the beginning and today he hasn't let anyone say anything about her not going on." queried Tom

"You're not suggesting he has feelings for her are you? Because if you are, I think you need a brain scan." replied Julia with worry and concern laced through her voice.

"I don't know. Though you have to admit he is nicer to her than he is to most people and for the show Ivy is the safe bet."

"Derek seems to believe she can do it. Though you are right he does seem to be nicer to her."

"Maybe he does feel something for her."

"It's more likely the fact that Karen is too sweet to hate. But he does at least see her as a friend or something. Which he definitely won't see us as if we don't finish this song."

**Eileen **  
I thought we had agreed that Ivy was going to take over but just as I'm about to tell her Derek buts in and tell there going to run the costume change into wolf.

I've known Derek for years and worked with him several times. While he is known to sleep with stars and shower them with attention, he's never before been so committed to one person having the role like he has with Karen. When we were looking into a different take on Marilyn there wasn't even a conversation about who would we get to sing it. I was shocked that he didn't pick the girl he was sleeping with.

It wasn't until after she disappeared and he went searching for that I realized what was happening. Derek had grown to have feelings with someone who he wasn't even sleeping with. To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

**Bobby Dennis Sue Jessica**

After Derek came barging through the dressing room in his pursuit for Karen, Ivy got up and left.

The group just kind of looked at each other.

"Well the dark lord seems very intent on finding his runaway star" Stated Bobby with a mischievous look on his face.

"I know that look Bobby what are you thinking?" Asked Dennis

"Well don't you guys find it weird that even though Derek knows that Ivy knows all of the show still picked Karen in the first place and now that she's ran is looking for instead of just replacing her with Ivy." Bobby Replied.

"Don't tell me you still think Derek has feeling's for our Iowa." Dennis stated.

"We all know Iowa has a crush on Derek." Laughed Jess.

"No she doesn't you two are seeing things." Said Dennis.

"She so has a crush on him! Have you seen the way she practically comes running when he calls? The way she tenses when he touches her? It's so obvious Dennis." Stated Jess,

"Now it looks like Derek returns them." Stated Bobby with glee

**Dev**

I was so proud of Karen, she was going to be a star. I felt so bad for sleeping with Ivy and for treating her the way I have for the last few weeks. I saw the girl I knew before this whole process started when she came out in her underwear to tell that bloody director she was trying.

Everything went downhill when she found out about me and Ivy. I tried to talk to her and she practically ran into Derek's arms. I almost felt justified for sleeping with Ivy after my conversation with that bastard. With his this is where she belongs, she's mine now speech.

**Red headed stage manager**

I stepped aside like Derek wanted, but I was still close enough to hear what he was whispering to her and to see the way he was holding her. At first I thought it was just Derek being his usual Dark lord self. Then I took in the way he was holding her waist so gently. I think my jaw was hanging open! I was sure I heard wrong because there is no way that Derek just told Karen that he understands love. Derek is the dark lord, a tyrant. He doesn't understand love, he just sleeps with stars everyone knows that. But as Karen belted out the lyrics to the final song on stage, and I saw the smile and look of pride on Derek's face I realised that our resident dark lord had started to feel something for Karen.

**Linda **

I've worked with Derek many times and being the stage manager I have to interact with him a lot. I know all about his reputation with his leading ladies. The way he make sure they have his so called 'full attention' but I've never before seen him have such a soft spot for one before. When Karen stuffed up her choreography in Mr. and Mrs. Smith he just told Michael to grab if she does it again and then went ranting on about costumes.

It reminded of when she was filling in as understudy for Rebecca and he was sweet with her and told her to take her time and made sure to tell her that he knew she could do it. Of course I agreed with everybody else that it would be easier to give Ivy the part as she simply knew it better. There wasn't one number that had been run properly all morning the worst being when she completely missed her cue for wolf. Derek was mad but the minute she stepped out in her underwear and told her they were trying he just laughed and said as long as they were trying. I could tell Tom Julia and Eileen weren't impressed with his choice. They all thought he would agree and give the part over to Ivy when Karen performed her disappearing act. I was coming back from asking Tom and Julia if they had seen her when I overheard Derek's conversation with Karen's boyfriend.

When he said she's mine now it all fell in to place the last couple of months Derek's behaviour when it came to her. The belief he had in her he was falling for her.

**Ellis**

I was furious I'd worked hard to get rid of Rebecca thinking that they would replace her with Ivy. Ivy deserved the part of Marilynn yet Derek decides to give it to Karen. A nobody who doesn't even know the whole show. It was pathetic really, Derek obviously was used to sleeping with all his stars. Now he was done with Ivy he moved on to the next female. It was pathetic.

**Sam**

I loved Ivy she was one of my best friends. But Karen was so sweet that you couldn't help but like her. I was happy that she had gotten the part I didn't understand why he had picked her over Ivy as she knew it better. But there was no doubt that Karen had the talent. That didn't stop from wondering what everyone else was where they sleeping together. I didn't think Karen would sleep with someone for a part but you never know in the business. It certainly would explain Derek's behaviour if they were sleeping together. If they weren't then Derek must have had a stroke because he was simply being too nice to her.

**Michael Swift**

I was confused the needed me back in bombshell because my replacement had left to shoot a pilot. The show was much the same it had been at the workshop with a few changes an extra number and different lead. We all expected Derek to give the lead back to Ivy. But instead it goes to Karen. I didn't know why until I was in the wings watching her do the last number and the smile and Derek's face I don't know if he was aware but the dark lord of Broadway directors was falling for a Karen.


End file.
